Fight Club
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2017 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (7th-Gen) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 201 |nowc = Sidewinder |audio = |choreo = Eduardo Bañuelos |perf = Anna Shevel Sidewinder coach 1.png|8th-Gen Sidewinder coach 1 wii.png|7th-Gen Arka Plan Arka plan, kısmen tahrip olmuş bir Japon kentinde, binalarda bitki örtüsü ile büyüyen, tahrip olmuş bir duvarın bulunduğu bir binanın tepesinde bulunan bir yerdedir. Bir gündüz dizisinden sonra, şehir her koroda gece geçiyor. Gece boyunca, binaların işaretleri sol ve sağ şekillerde yanar. İlk korodan sonra, manzara yeşil ve mavi renklerin sıçramasıyla çizilmiş bir gri tonlamaya dönüşüyor. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 3 Altın Hareket vardır: Altın Hareket 1 ve 2: Ellerinizi göğsünüzün üzerinden geçirin ve sağ bacağınızı yukarı kaldırın. Altın Hareket 3: Sağ bacağınızı dışarı atın ve sağ kolunuzu yana doğru yumruklayın, sonra tekrar içeri alın. Sidewinder GM1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 Sidewinder gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Sidewinder GM2.png|Gold Move 3 Sidewinder gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *Figth Club, oryantal riff, genellikle oryantal kültür ile ilişkili notlar bir basmakalıp serisi, oryantal riff. Bu riff de Kung Fu Figthting kullanılmıştır. *Figth Club, kod adı (Sidewinder) bir yılanın adı olan Just Dance 2018'de üç şarkıdan biridir; Diğerleri ise The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) (Cottonmouth) veBoom Boom (Copperhead). Galeri Game Files Sidewinder_cover_generic.jpg|'' '' Sidewinder_cover_generic wii.png|'' '' (7th-Gen) Sidewinder cover albumcoach.png| album coach (8th-Gen) Sidewinder cover albumcoach wii.png| album coach (7th-Gen) Sidewinder_Albumbkg.png| album background sidewinder_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Sidewinder_BC.jpg| cover Sidewinder p1 ava.png|Avatar Sidewinder_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen load.png| loading screen (8th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 7thgen menu.png|'' '' on the menu (7th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 7thgen routinemenu.png| routine selection menu (7th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 7thgen coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (7th-Gen) Sidewinder_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Sidewinder_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Sidewinder_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Sidewinder_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Sidewinder_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Sidewinder_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Sidewinder jd2018 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Sidewinder jd2018 gameplay 7thgen.png|7th-Gen version with default colored Pictogram Promotional Images Sidewinder twitter advert.jpeg|'' '' reveal from Twitterhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/913831563523104768 Sidewinder promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Sidewinder promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 8bitretake sidewinder jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with In the Hall of the Pixel King) Beta Elements Sidewinder_thumbnail_us.png|Beta thumbnail for the US gameplay teaser Sidewinder p1 ava beta.png|Beta avatar Others Sidewinder thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sidewinder thumbnail us updated.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Sidewinder outline comparison 1.png|Outline comparison between 8th-Gen and 7th-Gen Sidewinder outline comparison 2.png|Another outline comparison Sidewinder_lyrics error.png|Error in the lyrics Sidewinder outline glitch.png|Outline glitch Sidewinder website error 1.png|'' '' placed in the website instead of Boom Boom Sidewinder website error 2.png|Proof that the promotional image in the official website is called "BOOM BOOM" Videos Official Audio File:LIGHTS "FIGHT CLUB" LYRICS Fight Club (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Fight Club - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fight Club - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 (7th Gen) Just Dance® 2018 Fight Club - Megastar - WITH 6 JOYCON Fight Club - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Now - Fight Club 5 stars Extractions Just Dance 2018 Extract Fight Club (NO GUI) References Site Nagivetion en:Fight Club es:Fight Club Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Anna Shevel